Plot (narrative)
In fiction, the plot is a sequence of interrelated events arranged to form a logical pattern and achieve an intended effect.Polking, 1990, p.328-9. Along with character, setting, theme, and style, plot is considered one of the fundamental components of fiction.Obstfeld, 2002, p.1,65,115,171. Aristotle wrote in Poetics that mythos (plot) is the most important element of storytelling. Plot structure Plot is often designed with a narrative structure, storyline or story arc, that includes exposition, conflict, rising action and climax, followed by a falling action and a dénouement. The term storyline also refers to the plot or subplot of a story. Conflict Conflict is actual or perceived opposition of needs, values and interests. A conflict may be internal (within oneself) or external (between two or more individuals). It may also be both internal and external. Rising action The rising action in a work of fiction builds suspense and leads to the climax. Climax The high point, a moment most intense, a turning point, a major culmination of events. Falling action The falling action is the part of a story following the climax and shows the effects of the climax. It leads up to the dénouement (or catastrophe).Greenville College (2006). Plot A: The Pattern of the Action Dénouement (Resolution) Etymologically, the French word dénouement is derived from the Old French word denoer, "to untie", and from nodus, Latin for "knot". In fiction, a dénouement consists of a series of events that follow the climax, and thus serves as the conclusion of the story. Conflicts are resolved, creating normality for the characters and a sense of catharsis, or release of tension and anxiety, for the reader. Simply put, dénouement is the unraveling or untying of the complexities of a plot. Plot devices A plot device is a literary technique used by authors to create a desired effect in storytelling. Plot outlines A plot outline is a prose telling of a story to be turned into a screenplay. Sometimes called a one page (one page synopsis, about 1 - 3 pages). It is generally longer and more detailed than a standard synopsis (1 - 2 paragraphs), but shorter and less detailed than a treatment or a step outline. There are different ways to do these outlines and they vary in length. In comics, an outline—often pluralised as outlines--refers to a stage in the development where the story has been broken down very loosely in a style similar to storyboarding in film development. The pencils will be very loose (i.e., the sketch rough), the main aim being to lay out the flow of panels across a page, ensure the story successfully builds suspense and to work out points of view, camera angles and character positions within panels. This can also be referred to as a plot outline or a layout. Notes References * * See also * Dramatic structure * Narrative * Narrative structure * Plot hole * Storyline * Subplot * The Thirty-Six Dramatic Situations, which is Georges Polti's categorization of every dramatic situation that might occur in a story or performance. External links * What Exactly is a Plot? This is a simple, easy to grasp explanation. * On Plot, a guide for constructing plots. * 20 Basic Plots from the Tennessee Screenwriting Association. Category:Fiction Category:Plot Category:Literary concepts Category:Narratology